


A Dream Theory

by Follower_Of_All_Fandoms, Hulk132



Category: Doctor Who, Gravity Falls, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follower_Of_All_Fandoms/pseuds/Follower_Of_All_Fandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk132/pseuds/Hulk132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This not a fandom peice but an original story filled with an epic adventure across time,space, and even dimensions. Mainly focuses on the main protaganists Isaiah and Eden as they deal with time distortion life and the connection between them and others that is a gift and a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it comment what u think and constructive criticism is always welcomed

It was a cold winter day and as the sun ascended into the sky the familiar sound of yelling emanated from the front of the classroom. The yelling got louder and louder until it was a booming scream from across the room. The teacher was furious, her words were almost indistinguishable as she was talking so fast it made it difficult to understand. “ YOU WILL NOT SLEEP IN MY CLASS AGAIN AIDO WAKE UP” Ms.Calli bellowed from the back of the room.   
Aido’s eyes opened, she slowly lifted her head from her desk and began to wipe her eyes “how long was i out” she said in a weak voice her heart racing. “YOU HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR HALF THE PERIOD... 3 DAYS IN A ROW AIDO, AND I WILL TAKE IT NO LONGER, IT SEEMS AS IF YOU DON’T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR GRADE IN THIS CLASS” Ms.Calli spat. Aido tried to protest this, yet it had been too late for any sort of explanation on her part.  
But I- Ms.Calli Interrupted her mid sentence, “IF YOU DID CARE ABOUT YOUR EDUCATION THEN YOU WOULD PREVENT YOURSELF FROM SLEEPING IN MY CLASS. IT’S TIME THAT YOU WENT TO THE OFFICE AND STARTED PLANNING YOUR NEW SLEEP SCHEDULE I WILL BE THERE WITH MY REFERRAL AFTER CLASS”.  
Aido considered trying to reason with her, but she felt like it would make the situation worse. That and the fact that one look at her face told Aido that she wasn't having any of it in fact she wouldn't be surprised if Ms.Calli did’nt turn into a 70 foot tall monster if somebody made her any angrier. Aido rose from her seat and swiftly stuffed her papers into her bag before picking up her binder and stomping out of the room her face crimson red from a mix of embarrassment anger and regret.  
She stomped all the way into the office even angrier than when she was in the room and flopped onto one of the chairs in the office. She dropped all of her things onto the floor beside her before going through the event a million times in her mind. The situation seemed to get worse and worse the more she rehearsed it in her head, the entire class was looking at her like she was some idiot.   
She did care about her education and was going to do anything she could to make sure that it wasn't ruined by this old hag she thought, although she wanted to do much more than ignore her. She wanted her to pay for how she treated her, she wanted Ms.Calli to feel intense pain at the hands herself she wanted Ms.Calli to suffer for how she made her feel. At this thought the first sign of joy appeared on Aido’s face since the incident.   
She laid back in her chair making herself feel comfortable, the cushiony lush fabric made her feel a bit sleepy. She pushed her head into the chair and started to hear a strange fairly high pitched voice. The tone of the voice was extremely annoying, Aido tried to see where iit was coming from but to no avail. The voice seemed to get louder , Aido wanted to tell the little boy that this sound was coming from to shut up but just as she was getting ready to she felt her shoulder being pushed. She closed her eyes and the pushing continued this time harder,  
As she opened her eyes again there was a fairly small boy leaning over her. He smiled and then said “Isaiah get up it’s time for breakfast” no sooner did she realize that she was actually a he now and he was no longer Aido he was now lying on his back as Isaiah. Isaiah was able to utter the words “okokok i’m up i’ll be there soon just wait second” before pushing the little boy named Jeremiah out of the room and pulling out his dream journal.  
He scribbled a small summary of what happened in his “dream” and put the notebook back into the corner of his bed. He carefully slid down his ladder and pulled up his pants walking into the kitchen to enjoy a particularly large pancake that was just put next to the place where he normally sat. He walked into the room quietly as his mother asked him what was wrong.  
He could’ve sworn that she sounded just like Ms.Calli, but chose to ignore this fact. “No just a bad dream” he responded as strong as his voice would go. “You’ve been having more and more of these bad dreams you sure nothings bothering you” she said with an accusatory tone in her voice “No mom I said that I was alright” he swiftly responded with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. “Ok I was just asking” she said back in a warning tone.  
He apologized then sat down at the table taking no time at all to dive into his food. The plate was warm and so was the air, besides a few nightmares it was completely true that there was nothing messing with him. In fact this summer basically nothing major happened it was the most uneventful summer month of his life and so far it it was extremely boring. His mother considered going to the waterpark but Isaiah opposed since he knew that he would have to be the one watching his little sister (Nemi) swim the entire time.  
He needed something to do… Somewhere to go… Something Interesting


End file.
